A Blast from the Future
by Lady Elizabeth of New York
Summary: Seven of the Next gen children are transported to the past. They are in the summer of Harry's fifth year. But while six of them find themselves safely with the Order of the Phoenix, the seventh is stranded in the Malfoy Manor where Voldemort is eager to learn the secrets of the future.
1. Chapter 1

"James Sirius Potter, you're going to get in so much trouble," Rose hissed. "You know you shouldn't be going through Uncle Harry's den."

"I want to find the map," James told her as if that excused the fact that he was breaking a rule. "Any luck over there, Fred?"

"Nope," Fred answered. "But I'll keep looking."

"Why do you blokes need that map anyway?" Albus wondered. "You already know everything about Hogwarts thanks to dad and Uncle George."

"I should call Uncle Harry. He'd put a stop to this," Rose said crossly.

"But you won't because you know that he's out with the other adults and you are too goodie goodie to disturb them," James remarked.

Scorpius and Albus laughed. Rose gave them a glare. They quickly turned their laughter into coughs.

"Don't worry, Rosie. When Mum finds Dad's office a mess, she'll punish them," Lily assured her.

"Lily, I'm surprised you're not helping them," Teddy commented as he came up behind them. Lily always loved the idea of being like her father and going on many dangerous adventures when she was at Hogwarts.

"I would be but James said I was too young to be using the map," Lily snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is going on here?" Victoire asked sternly, her hands on her hips.

"They're just ransacking Dad's office to find a map," Albus answered coolly.

"Tattletale," James coughed into his hand. Telling Victoire was almost as bad as telling Ginny or Hermione. Victoire was never a fan of troublemaking and was more ridged about the rules then Hermione and McGonagall put together.

"Hey look what I found!" Fred exclaimed.

"The map!" James asked hopefully.

"No, a time turner," Fred answered, running over to James to show him.

"Fred, be careful with that!" Rose shouted.

"Oh relax, Rosie. I'm not going to drop it," Fred told her, rolling his eyes. He tossed the hourglass from hand to hand to show her that he wouldn't drop it. Unfortunately, he couldn't catch it the third time and it shattered on the floor. "Oops." He said as purple smoke filled the house, removing all the occupants from it.

"FRED WEASLEY, YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Victoire roared. Teddy had to hold her back as he surveyed his surroundings.

"Um, where are we?" he asked curiously. Then he spotted four teenagers staring at them with wide eyes. "Or more importantly when are we?"

Lily followed his gaze and smiled happily. "Daddy!" she exclaimed rushing over to her father, not even noticing that he was fifteen.

* * *

Ginny heard a loud bang. "What was that?" she asked curiously, turning around to find the source of the sound.

"Don't try to distract me, Gin. I'm winning this game," Ron told her firmly, staring at the chess board, deep in concentration. Ginny rolled her eyes. She had won the last five games and she would have told him that if she hadn't heard more bangs.

"I heard them too," Harry remarked, as he got up from the armchair he was sitting in. "What's going on? Are we under attack?"

Suddenly purple smoke filled the room and when it cleared there were four kids and two teenagers in the room.

"FRED WEASLEY, YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" the blonde girl roared. The blue haired boy held her back as he looked around. His eyes widened when he saw Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron.

The youngest red haired girl spotted them too and exclaimed: "Daddy!" before running over to Harry and hugged him. Harry gaped at her.

"Harry has a kid!" Ron exclaimed in surprise.

"With who?" Ginny wondered, feeling slightly annoyed.

Hermione shook her head at the both of them. "Of course he doesn't. She looks about ten so unless Harry had her at five, she can't be his," she said matter of factly.

The red haired girl frowned and took a step back, finally realizing that the boy she hugged was not her father. "Fred, what did you do?" she asked, turning to look at the red haired boy.

"What's going on?" Molly asked as she and the other adults came running in. They immediately took out their wands when they saw the six kids.

"Who are you lot?" Moody barked.

"We're from the future," the black haired boy answered.

"James, we shouldn't tell them that. It might change the future," the oldest red haired girl told him annoyed.

"Because Lily didn't do that already?" he reasoned.

"Wait, you're from the future!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly. "That is so cool!"

"Sirius, we don't know if they're telling the truth," Remus reminded him, giving him a meaningful look.

"Then how did they get in here without setting off the wards?" Sirius asked smugly.

"They could be skilled Death Eaters," Moody growled.

"Are you telling me that Death Eaters disguised themselves as people we don't know?" Sirius questioned with a smirk. Moody glared at him but surprisingly didn't have an answer to that.

"Hey I don't mean to divert us from the crisis but has anybody seen Scor?" the youngest black haired boy inquired.

"That's odd," the youngest red haired girl remarked. "Do you think he wasn't transported with us?"

"Impossible, the time turner should have brought everyone in the house to the past," the oldest red head girl told them, sounding worried. "But where could he be?"

"Maybe he went to visit his family," the oldest black haired boy suggested, sounding as though he mildly disliked the boy they were talking about.

* * *

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix and Narcissa had just received an unexpected guest.

"Who are you, boy?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked coldly, pointing her wand at the twelve year old blonde boy who had suddenly appeared in the Malfoy garden. "And why do you look so much like my nephew?"

"Bella, you're scaring him," Narcissa told her gently, running to help the boy up. "What's your name, sweetheart?" Narcissa didn't know why but she felt close to this young man.

The boy swallowed. "My name is Sc-Scott Snape, Ma'am," he said quickly.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "Snape?" she repeated. "Snape doesn't have any relatives."

"Well Severus never liked to talk about his family. But he did mention a cousin to me once," Narcissa lied. "You're Severus' cousin' son, aren't you, dear?"

The boy nodded. Bellatrix looked from Narcissa to the boy. She finally decided that her sister wouldn't lie to her. "I'll go find Snape and tell him you're here." With that, she walked away, throwing the boy one more suspicious look as she did so.

"You're in luck. Severus went home an hour ago. I can floo him before Bellatrix find out," Narcissa said sweetly.

"Thank you, Gran," he said gratefully. Narcissa's eyes lit up. "I shouldn't have told you that."


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius was having the best day ever. Usually his days were filled with boredom and frustration because of being stuck in this wretched house. Sure, Remus, Tonks and Harry were good company but they had their own issues and missions to deal with. Lucky blokes.

But today was a good day. In fact, it was better then good, it was marvelous. It started off terrific and from there it just continued to be brilliant. Sirius could hardly believe how well this day was going. It was like a wonderful dream, Sirius did not want to be woken up from.

First, he watched Molly yell at Snape for an hour. Snape had muttered something bad about Harry under his breath and Molly had heard him. Sirius enjoyed this for three reasons. One, he loved watching Snape be yelled at and two, he was glad that Molly was yelling at someone else other than him for a change. And three, he was glad that Molly was standing up for Harry.

Then he managed to beat Remus at chess. Remus usually was a better chess player then him. But for some reason, Remus didn't concentrate on the game. Sirius suspected it had something to do with Tonks' new hairdo.

And now there were kids from the future, standing in his home. This was marvelous. Now Sirius could get the answers to all the questions, he had been dying to know. Like would Remus stop being a wuss and ask Tonks out? Or would he ever get out of his mother's house and be a free man. And less importantly, would Voldemort be defeated once and for all.

There were so many questions. Sirius had no idea what question to ask first. Sirius was practically bouncing from excitement as he sized up each of the future children, trying to decide whom he should ask these questions.

Unfortunately, for Sirius before he could say anything, Moody took charge.

"Tell us your names," he barked at them. "And then we'll decided what to do with you."

"Wow, Dad was right. He is awesomely scary," the red haired boy remarked.

The turquoise haired boy gave him a stern look before turning towards Moody. "All right, we'll tell you who we are. But I think it's best for everyone if we don't share last names. We don't affect the future," he said calmly.

"Wait, wait, can I guess whose kid you are at least?" Sirius asked eagerly. Remus gave him a sharp look. Sirius ignored him. "I've seen that stern expression before and I've definitely seen that hair before." Before anyone could answer or stop him, Sirius said gleefully: "You're Remus and Tonks' son, aren't you?"

Remus turned scarlet and Tonks laughed delightedly. To Sirius (and Tonks) the boy nodded reluctantly. Sirius pumped his fist in the air and patted Remus in the back. "I knew it! Good job, Moony, you finally stopped being such a wimp."

Remus glared at him. Moody quickly stepped in. "If you are quite done, Black. I believe I asked for these children's names. Last names included," he growled.

"Well I guess I'll start. I'm Teddy Lupin and yes, Sirius, my mother is Nymphadora Tonks," Teddy told them reluctantly. Sirius let out a whoop, causing Remus and Moody to give him a withering look.

"I'm Victoire Weasley," the blonde girl introduced.

"James Sirius Potter at your service," James said, with a mock bow.

"Aw, Harry. You named your son after me. That's the best present you could ever give me," Sirius said with a grin. "And him. Giving him the name of the two greatest pranksters of all time is generous act."

"You're as full of yourself as you always were," Remus muttered. Sirius was too busy beaming at Harry to care.

"Rose Jillian Weasley."

"Jillian? That's my mother's name," Hermione remarked in surprise. She suddenly couldn't look at Ron.

"Fred Arthur Weasley. I'm James's partner in crime and named after another brilliant prankster," Fred told Sirius fiercely, feeling slightly annoyed at the fact that Sirius hadn't acknowledged his father and uncle as great pranksters.

"Lily Luna Potter."

"Luna? Who the bloody hell is Luna?" Ron asked Harry. He received a disapproving look from his Hermione. He probably would have received the same look from his mother if she hadn't been staring happily at her three grandchildren.

Harry shrugged, not knowing the answer himself. "I have no idea," he said. "Maybe she's a friend of my future wife."

Ginny's eyes widened as she realized that as of now she was the only one who knew who Luna was. Lily caught her eye and grinned at her as though she knew exactly what Ginny was thinking.

"Albus Potter," the last boy said.

"Why don't you tell them your full name, Al?" James asked with an impish grin that reminded Sirius so much of the original James Potter.

Albus glared at him. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "My name is Albus Severus Potter."

Everyone in the room from the present stared at Albus dumbstruck. Sirius let out an anguished yell and fell over, clutching his heart. "Oh dear Merlin! I think I'm having a heart attack!" he exclaimed, overdramatically.

"I named my son after Snape!" Harry spluttered, his face had gone white. "What is wrong with me?"

"Maybe he was your future wife's favorite teacher," Hermione reasoned.

"How is that better?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Moony, I think I see James. I'm dying… of a broken heart," Sirius cried sorrowfully.

Remus rolled his eyes. "James was right. You are the king of drama queens," Remus commented.

"What is going on here?" Snape asked coolly as he walked out of the fireplace.

"YOU!" Sirius roared, jumping to his feet and thrusting a accusative finger in Snape's face. "You did something to Harry. Why else would Harry do such a thing like this? You imperioed him to spit on his father's grave."

"Black, what are you babbling about?" Snape questioned calmly.

"Well you see Harry's kids arrived from the future and one of them is named Albus Severus Potter," Remus explained.

Snape looked from the future kids to Harry and he too looked pale. "I think I'm going to vomit," Snape remarked.

"Excuse me! You should be elated that Harry decided, in an act of madness, to name his son after you!" Sirius growled.

"I think it would be best if I simply told you the news I have instead of arguing. It seems that one of these future children is at the Malfoy Manor. He appears to be a relative of them," Snape told them.

Rose gasped. "Scorpius is with the Malfoys," she said, horrified. "Why didn't you get him out?"

"I have a feeling I know whose child you are. Unfortunately Bellatrix wishes to ask him a few questions first and I cannot interfere with the Dark Lord's orders," Snape sneered coldly.

"Oh big surprise there. You wouldn't dare disobey your master," Sirius taunted.

Before Snape could reply. There was a loud ringing noise.

"Oh no," Victoire groaned as she pulled a small phone shaped object out of her bag.

"Let me guess. It's your mum," Teddy said with a sigh.

"Of course it is," Victoire answered.

"I suppose we're dead," Teddy commented.

"Mostly Fred and James," Victoire replied.

"Hey!" the two boys shouted.

Victoire shushed them and opened the phone. "Bonjour, ma mère merveilleuse." She had to pull the phone away when a woman started screaming.

Even though he had just experienced a horrible shock, Sirius couldn't help but think that today was still amusing. Definitely better then yesterday.


End file.
